Mufasa (William's Fanfics)
Mufasa is an adult male lion, a former king of Pride Rock, and the son and eldest child of Ahadi and Uru. He is the mate of Sarabi, with whom he has a son, Simba. Shortly after his birth, he was anointed future king and presented to the animals of the Pride Lands in a royal presentation ceremony. As the crown prince, he was raised to respect the Circle of Life by his mother, Uru, and trained in the ways of an upright monarch. During this time, Mufasa's uncle, Shaka, lured him into a war of hyenas in the Outlands and used the opportunity to kill Uru. Mufasa blamed himself for the death and exiled himself to the Grasslands, where he adopted a "Grasslands" lifestyle with Safura, Zingela and Sarafina. As an adult, Mufasa encountered his childhood friend, Sarabi, who begged him to return to the Pride Lands and reestablish his birthright as king. Retaining guilt over the death of his mother, Mufasa refused. However, an encounter with his mother's ghost prompted him to return home, where he found the Pride Lands in disarray under Shaka's tyrannical rule. Along with the lionesses, Mufasa confronted Shaka and engaged in a war against the Outsiders. After defeating Shaka, Mufasa ascended Pride Rock and established his place as king of the Pride Lands. After the birth of his son, Simba, Mufasa trained him in the ways of an upright monarch, schooling him in such matters as the Circle of Life. During this time, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, plotted against him and used a stampede to endanger Simba. In his attempt to save Simba from the stampede, Mufasa was thrown from the side of a high cliff by Scar and died from the fall. Simba found his father's body after the stampede, and Scar convinced him that he was to blame for Mufasa's death, which prompted Simba to flee the Pride Lands. For years, Simba grew up in self-exile until an encounter with Mufasa's spirit prompted him to return to the Pride Lands and reestablish his birthright as king. During his confrontation with Scar, Simba learned that Scar was to blame for Mufasa's death, and he exiled Scar from the Pride Lands. After Scar's defeat and death, Simba ascended Pride Rock, with Mufasa's spirit watching him from the stars. In the years afterward, Mufasa's spirit continued to stay present in the Pride Lands, as he was present at the presetation ceremony of Kiara, Simba's daughter, and frequently offered advice to Kion, Simba's son. Backstory Coming soon... Family Father: Ahadi Mother: Uru Brother: Scar Sister: Thema Mate: Sarabi Son: Simba Paternal Grandparents: Choyo and Xolo Maternal Grandparents: Mohatu and Asali Grandsons: Kopa and Kion Granddaughter: Kiara Aunt: Safura Nephews: Nuka, Mtoto and Erevu Nieces: Daima, Sabini and Sabina Great-Grandparents: Mosi, Nzuri and Mbaya Great-Grandsons: Chaka and Wiliam Great-Granddaughters: Shani, Nama, Jana and Kali Grandniece: Spotty Grandnephew: Giza Cousin: Zingela Great-Uncle: Askari Great-Great-Grandparents: Bahari, Zalira, Kanu and Ayo Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Nkosi, Mirembe, Amara, Tanabahi, Kamaria and Maua Half-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Kiziah and Vita Father-in-law: Shaka Mother-in-law: Jamili Brothers-in-law: Aheri and Senzou Sisters-in-law: Zira, Diku, Dwala and Naanda Niece-in-law: Dotty Category:Characters Category:William's Characters Category:WilliamRhine Category:Deceased Category:Pride Landers Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Pride Lands Dynasty Category:Orphans